Cat
by who tf knows
Summary: Adrien didn't know what was going on. He was just walking down the street when BAM, everything got bigger and he couldn't see some colours and what was happening… wait… had he really been turned into a cat?


**Heyo!**

 **So this was a prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr.**

 **Summary: Adrien didn't know what was happening. He was just walking down the street when BAM, everything got bigger and he couldn't see some colours and** _ **what was happening**_ **… wait… had he** _ **really**_ **been turned into a** _ **cat?**_

 **Word count: 1313**

 **Pairing(s): Slight Marinette x Adrien/Ladybug x Chat Noir**

 **Warnings: unedited, OOC, you know. The usual.**

 **Enjoy!**

—

Adrien didn't know what was happening.

He had just been walking down the street rather aimlessly, when he heard a cackling but when he turned around everything seemed to grow taller.

The buildings were at least ten times his height, cars were now skyscrapers and he was amazing at how he was able to even _touch_ that doorknob. He looked up and vertigo washed over him in heavy waves. Not good. Don't look up.

Panic settled uncomfortably in his stomach. _No, think about this,_ he told himself, _what do you do if you can't look up? Look down._

Adrien slowly moved his gaze towards the ground. _Great, this is productive - what's on the ground?_ he scolded, _pavement, old wrappers, my paws, a plant-_

 _My paws._

 _I have paws._

 _Wait, shouldn't that plant have been green?_

The panic spread into his body. Into each and every nerve. Everything was building up and Adrien's body was buzzing with anxiety. He needed to know what was going on, like, _yesterday._

He ran - _god_ that was a weird feeling - towards a shop window.

Slitted emerald eyes stared back at him. Emerald eyes and whiskers and _fur_ oh holy hell please don't say the reflection was _him._

But it was.

Adrien was a cat.

 _The cackling,_ he remembered, _it must have been someone that got possessed by an akuma._

Naturally, his first response was _gotta find Ladybug,_ but his second was _I don't know who Ladybug is,_ and that threw a bit of a spanner in the works.

It was so _weird,_ only seeing some colours. I was like someone dumped a bunch of watercolours onto the same page - everything was mostly brown or black, but there was some patches of watery blue, or red and something that was definitely _not_ red or blue, but not the murky wash the world had been subjected to either.

He heard footsteps behind him. Great, thumping footsteps that shook the world.

"Hey kitty, what are you looking in the bakery for?" came a soft, familiar voice. Adrien whirled around in surprise - he had never heard that voice say so many coherent words.

Marinette was kneeling down, a laughing smile on her lips and hand outstretched invitingly.

 _Of course I'm outside my classmates' bakery,_ he berated his bad luck like he had done so many times before.

He sniffed her fingers - which was weird. He didn't _want_ to do that, it had just been an involuntary movement and, strangely enough, Marinette smelt… _warm,_ like trust and pastries and soft fabric.

Hesitantly, he nudged against her fingers. She giggled and scratched behind his ear, which felt _really good -_ wait no that was weird. It shouldn't feel good - and soon enough warm hands had picked him up and tucked him against her.

"Hey mum, dad, I found a kitten!" Marinette exclaimed happily as she opened the bakery door - the tinkle of the bell made Adrien want to paw at his ears.

"Another one?" her mother replied playfully, "Do cats just get attracted to you or something?"

"You have no idea," she muttered, before raising her voice so her mother could hear her, "yea, I guess so."

"Alright, take it upstairs and give it something to eat, " her mother smiled, "we'll bring it to the rescue centre in the morning."

Marinette nodded happily and jogged up the stairs, Adrien bouncing in her arms with each step.

He jumped out of her grip as soon as she was leaning towards the ground, landing perfectly. _Ladybug would be proud,_ he laughed to himself, _if I can find her in time, that is._

A weight appeared on his head and he realised Marinette was petting him. Which was weird. He really needed to stop saying that because this whole situation was weird.

"Hey tikki," Marinette called - to who? Another cat? - "doesn't he remind you of someone?"

A red splodge blurred past him. "He does kind of," replied a new voice, "speaking of which, we haven't see Chat Noir in ages."

Adrien's ego inflated slightly and he would have smirked if he could.

"Yea, not since that stuff with the monster movie."

The hand retracted and she leaned back against the wall, sighing.

 _Does someone have a crush? Ah well, it's understandable._

"I really wish he would stop flirting with me," she told the mysterious voice.

 _Ha! Flirting? I only flirt with Ladybug!_

"Oh, well, maybe he'll get the hint soon," the red splodge appeared again and _that is_ not _what I think it is._

A kwami. Marinette had a kwami.

Adrien didn't know what to think. This whole situation was messing with his head and everything was just too much. He was a _cat_ for god's sake!

"Maybe," Marinette stretched and sat down in her desk chair, "can't worry about that now - I'm almost finished."

Finished what? Adrien padded over to the desk and stared up at it. The top was _so high,_ was he really sure he could jump…?

The muscles tensed in his hind legs - that felt strange - and jumped…

…Landing perfectly on the table top.

"Hey kitty," Marinette giggled, "did you get lonely?"

She scratched his ears, sending pleasant shivers down his spine and lulling his eyes closed. When the hand disappeared, Adrien opened his eyes, fully prepared to threaten whatever had diverted her attention - shut up, he knew how that sounded - but stopped when he saw the expression on her face.

The Marinette he knew was always stuttering, or arguing with Chloe. He knew she was good at designing things and Alya described her as 'bubbly' but he had never seen her like this.

Her lips were quirked into a determined smile, her bright blue eyes were shining as careful hands moved over to the mannequin with a needle and thread. Wrapped around the mannequin was a simple jacket, much like the one she usually wore to school.

It was made out of a shiny black material and the only thing Marinette had to do was fix up the collar a bit - Adrien knew she was good at design, but not _this_ good.

"There, all done!" Marinette exclaimed proudly as she placed the needle back on the desk and took the garment off the mannequin.

There was a loud cackling from outside the window. "People of Paris!" they yelled, "prepare to become my pets!"

Marinette dropped the jacket and ran to her window, Adrien padded after her.

Her hands had a white-knuckled grip on the sill, Tikki whispering urgently in her ear.

"Only Ladybug and Chat Noir can save you know!" the girl outside yelled gleefully.

"Subtle," Marinette muttered, before stepping back, "Transform: Ladybug!"

What.

There was a bright light - Adrien hissed at the sensitiveness of his eyes - and when he looked back, Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

In her place, was Ladybug.

 _What._

 _What. No. This doesn't make any sense._

"Chat's probably there already!" Ladybug - _Marinette -_ smirked, "Let's go!"

With that, she threw her yo-yo out the window and jumped, leaving Adrien to his own mini freak-out.

Nothing about today made sense. He was a cat, Marinette didn't have a stutter and _Marinette was Ladybug._

 _._

—

 **I think Adrien might need a bit of time to process.**

 **Thank you to the anon for the prompt, and of course you for sitting through till the end, so please tell me what you thought and I apologise for any mistakes I made ^u^**

 **As Always,**

 **Thornsword.**


End file.
